White Horse
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: "Aku akan menitipkan Kuda Putih itu padamu ! berusahalah !" KonatsuxOc. Warning ! OOC, OC dll ! RnR please XD Oneshot !


Haiii~ ketemu lagi sama Author yang lumayan gaje XDXD setelah Ryoko kabur ke tempat persembunyiannya di fandom Spiral dengan penname Ayame-Yuri no Hana (saya kolaborasi lho~) saya kembali lagi ke akun milik saya HAHAHAHAHAHA #plakk !

oh iya~ ini merupakan Fic pelarian dari Fic berseri lainnya dari fandom suikoden, Kuroshitsuji dan Vampire Knight ~ saya coba-coba masuk ke fandom 07-Ghost (semoga fandom ini gak hancur karena saya masukin fufufu)

Gomen ne para readers teeeeercinta XD

naaaah ... fanfic ini , tentang Konatsu Warren (tau kaaan ? dia tuh tunangan aku lho~ dan pacarku adalah Labrador-sama #plakk!) , dan tidak lupa aku akan memasukan OC-ku XDXD *bangga punya 1001 macam OC*, intinya KonatsuxOC.

dari pada Ryoko makin gila~ mending liat langsung Fic nya yang ceritanya mau dijadiin ONE SHOT !

* * *

**07 ghost bukan punya saya lho~ XD tapi Fic ini asli buatan saya fufufu *Disclaimer : Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara* **

**hati-hati terhadap OOC, OC, typo, gaje dll

* * *

**

**.White Horse.  
**

Konichiwa minna-san, namaku Konatsu Warren, seorang anggota Black Hawks yang bekerja untuk Barsburg Empire. Saat ini tengah diadakan rapat yang dipimpin oleh Ayanami-sama. Kalian tahu ? beliau begitu hebat bagiku. Aku sangat mengaguminya dan Hyuuga-sama, dia adalah pahlawan bagiku yang telah menerimaku sebagai anggota Black Hawks.

Tapi , ada pengganggu yang sangat mengusik perasaanku sekarang, yaitu orang ini ! dia selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi selalu meneriakkan namaku 'Konatsu-nii-sama', aku sih senang diidolakan, tapi ... bukan berarti dia selalu bersikap seperti itu didepanku !

"Konatsu..." Kuroyuri-sama menyapaku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah ... Kuroyuri-sama ?" tanyaku padanya

"Bolehkah aku ... MEMBUNUH DIA ?"

"ahaha ... ja-jangan Kuroyuri-sama"

yang dimaksud Kuroyuri-sama adalah Shuuri Oak yang aku ceritakan tadi, sifatnya yang berlebihan dan manja membuat kami tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa bersama kami saat ini. Kadang-kadang Kuroyuri-sama suka berkata "Then , Can i Kill it ?" aku hanya bisa menahannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Kalau itu bisa dilakukan , mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya sejak ia lahir !

"Konatsu-nii-chan !" sapa Shuuri padaku. dan aku hanya memakai topeng dihadapannya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Ajari aku lebih banyak teknik menggunakan zaiphon dengan pedang ini !" pintanya.

"Hyuuga-sama, tolonglah~" sekarang aku yang meminta agar Hyuuga-sama membantuku.

"Tidak bisa, Konatsu~ aku dan Aya-tan sedang banyak urusan, kau bisa bermain dengannya~" sahut Hyuuga-sama dengan santai sekali.

"HAH ? INI BUKAN PERMAINAN HYUUGA-SAMA !" bantahku.

"Konatsu ! tenang saja ! aku akan menemanimu !" seru Kuroyuri-sama dengan semangat 45.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah luar, terlihat pria paruh baya yang berjalan bersama seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang tergerai memasuki ruangan kami.

"HI Katsuragi~" sapa Hyuuga dengan santai.

"Ternyata benar itu kau, Katsuragi." timpal Ayanami yang memandangi Katsuragi-sama yang baru saja tiba,

"Maaf atas ketelambatanku, Ayanami-sama" sahutnya dengan sopan.

"Dan~ siapa yang kau bawa ini, Katsuragi ?" tanya Hyuuga seraya berjalan kearah gadis yang berada di samping Katsuragi-sama.

Sementara itu, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku melihat sesosok gadis yang baru saja tiba itu, terpesona ? tidak mungkin! dia malah adalah rivalku saat aku masih kecil dan masih bersama dengan kakekku. Tapi ... Kenapa dia ada disini ?

"Ada apa Konatsu ?" tanya Kuroyuri-sama padaku, dan aku hanya bisa menelan air liurku. Glek. mungkin itu bunyinya.

"KO~NAT~SU~CHAAAAAAN !" teriak gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Hyuuga-sama padanya.

"Gyaaaah !" teriakku saat itu dan segera berlindung di belakang Shuuri.

"Kalian saling kenal ?" tanya Katsuragi-sama, "Ohaha tentu saja, dia masih keturunan keluarga Warren"

"Eits ! b-u-k-a-n ! Ayah yang merupakan keluarga Warren sudah bercerai dengan ibuku, dan aku ikut ibu, dengan begitu, aku bukan keluarga Warren , understood ?" sahut gadis itu dengan santainya lebih santai daripada Hyuuga-sama, "Kenalkan , Aku Lucia Eifrig, salam kenal semuanya~" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ke-Kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanyaku pada Lucia yang merupakan sepupuku itu.

"Kenapa ? aku hanya ingin menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini pada Ayanami-sama, memangnya kamu gak tau sekarang aku bekerja dibawah pemerintahan Barsburg ?" jawab Lucia enteng, ia menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang ia maksud kepada Ayanami-sama dengan sopan.

"Kalau begitu kalau sudah selesai, cepat pergi dari sini !" kataku yang panik.

"Huuuh Konatsu-chan gak pernah sopan terhadapku dari dulu~" sahutnya.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan' !" kataku dengan nada bicara agak keras.

"wah wah ... Konatsu sudah melebihi batasannya" timpal Hyuuga-sama.

"Konatsu-nii-sama, syereeem" tambah Shuuri yang tiba-tiba memojok di pojokan itu.

"Ahaha aku rindu melihat Konatsu yang jadi gila seperti ini, habisnya hanya dia yang normal diantara kita-kita yang aneh" kata Kuroyuri-sama sambil tersenyum, dan anehnya, Ayanami-sama sekilas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalian jangan senang seperti itu !" kataku, "cewek ini ... dia !" tunjukku pada Lucia.

PRANG ! terdengar sesuatu yang pecah, ya ... guci kesayangan Hyuuga-sama pecah begitu saja karena zaiphon milik seseorang, sebenarnya zaiphon itu hampir saja mengenaiku.

"A-a ... gu-guci ku"

"wah wah ..."

"Konatsu-chaaaaan ! kau harus ingat ! aku paling tidak suka ditunjuuuuuk !" seru Lucia yang sekarang melebihi batasnya.

"Hiiiy~ aura pembunuhnya keluar" kata Kuroyuri-sama.

"Lucia ! itu bahaya tahu !" bentakku padanya.

"Kau kira siapa duluan yang menunjukku seperti itu hah ?"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku ? jelas-jelas guci itu pecah karena zaiphonmu , baka !"

"ka-kau ? kau Aho !"

"Baka"

"Aho !"

"Baka !"

"Aho !"

"DIAAAM !" teriak Ayanami-sama kepada kami.

Aku dan Lucia terdiam seketika. Hyuuga-sama hanya bisa tertawa melihat 'Aya-tan'nya maraj besar seperti itu. Dan Shuuri, dia semakin merinding melihat Ayanami-sama. Tidak lupa juga keadaanku yang sudah mulai gemetar melihat Ayanami-sama yang melotot seperti itu.

"Su-sumimasen !" kataku Spontan dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Honto ni gomen ne ..." timpal Lucia.

"Kalau kalian mau bertengkar silahkan diluar ruangan ini!"

mendegar hal itu aku dan Lucia sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Saat ini, aku sedang termenung di taman yang indah. Aku sangat merasa bersalah dengan kejadian kemarin. Ini semua karena cewek sialan itu ! dasar Lucia !

"Ko~nat~su~chan !"

belum-belum dia sudah menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapanku ! muak ! aku benci dia !

"Apa ?" jawabku singkat.

"huuuh ... jutek amat sama sepupu sendiri !"

"So what ?"

"iiih ! Benci aku sama Konatsu-chan !"

"memangnya aku gak hah ?"

"Kalau kamu sih sirik sama aku ! karena aku bisa dalam segala hal !"

"Oh, gitu ?"

"Huuuuh !"

Sejenak kami terdiam, tanpa saling memandang satu sama lain, tiba-tiba Lucia kembali berbicara.

"Konatsu ..."

Ada yang aneh saat itu, dia tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan' ada apa dengannya ?

"Aku ... tidak mau dijodohkan ..."

Hah ? dia bicara apa sih ? Aku segera menoleh kearahnya, matanya sembab. Ya. baru kali ini aku melihat cewek blak-blakan itu termenung tak ada semangat. Perlahan air matanya terjatuh dari matanya yang indah itu, Aku pun kebingungan sendiri melihatnya.

"He-hei ... kamu kenapa sih ?"

"Aku ... aku dijodohkan oleh ibu dengan cowok yang sama sekali belum aku kenal ... dan ... Ibu sama sekali tidak berbicara hal ini dengan Ayah, bahkan, Ibu melarangku bertemu dengan Ayah."

"Di jodohkan ? dilarang bertemu ?"

"Konatsu ... aku bingung ... aku harus berbuat apa lagi ?"

"Lucia ..."

Oke, baru kali ini aku simpatik padanya, namun ada kejanggalan dihatiku, kenapa ? kenapa dunia ini tidak adil bagi dirinya ? Aku iba melihatnya seperti ini, rasanya aku ...

"Konatsu... "

"Apa ?"

"Aku mohon tolong aku, aku ingin kau menggagalkan rencana ibuku." pintanya

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Mataku terbelalak ketika ia memelukku dengan lembut. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

"Konatsu aku mohon !" Dia kembali menangis dihadapanku tepatnya, dipelukkanku.

"Lu-Lucia !" seruku yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini !" kataku lagi, dan membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa ?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik untukmu !" sahutku seketika tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin ... hanya ingin bebas ! KAU TAKKAN PERNAH MENGERTI !" Ia meninggalkanku disana.

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya ketika ia pergi dadaku sesak melihatnya. ada apa ini ?

.

.

"Konatsu~ aku dengar sepupumu mau bertunangan ya ?" tanya Hyuuga-sama padaku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang Ayanami-sama berikan padaku.

"Apa kau nggak khawatir ?" tanyanya Lagi.

"Khawatir ? untuk apa ?" kataku sambil tetap mengerjakan tugas.

"Lho ? bukankah kalian saling suka ?" tanyanya lagi

HAH ? Saling suka ? Demi apapun itu takkan terjadi ! takkan ! dan Tak akan pernah ! Aku menganggapnya saingan dari kecil, rival, tak ada yang lain ! bahkan kalau aku sampai suka padanya, gorok saja leherku ini !

"Ahaha ... Hyuuga-sama itu tidak mungkin" sahutku sedikit tertawa.

"Hmmm ? Masa' ?"

"Serius !"

"aku kira 2rius"

"Ya udah, 3rius deh !"

"Padahal kalian cocok dari segi apapun, pesanku sih, jangan sampai kau menyesalinya !"

Nah, mulai lagi deh seniorku ini. Sok tua, hehe peace Hyuuga-sama. Tapi aku takkan pernah menyesal aku berjanji sebagai seorang prajurit. Lagi pula aku gak mau jatuh cinta sama seorang cewek, itu akan menyakitkan, bukan berarti aku ini Homo, atau apalah itu, tetapi, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Aku akan cerita sedikit mengenai Lucia, sebenarnya dulu aku pernah menyukai gadis itu, sayangnya perilakunya yang seperti membenciku itu, membuatku mengurunkan niat untuk menyatakannya.

"Hyuuga-sama bisa saja hahaha"

"Begitulah , soalnya sudah berpengalaman sih haha"

"berpengalaman ?"

"Berpengalaman ditolak Aya-tan, jadinya menyesal~"

"JANGAN BERCANDA HYUUGA-SAMA !"

"Gomen~ ahaha, oh ya aku masih ada pekerjaan, Ja ne Konatsu-chan !"

"DAN JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN 'CHAN' !"

Aku kembali termenung dan tenggelam bersama dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk ini. Sesekali aku menghela napas. Teringat kembali akan kejadian kemarin, saat Lucia menangis di hadapanku, ingin rasanya aku menolongnya, tapi seorang prajurit tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali.

Galau, aku sedang galau saat ini. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, dan menundukkan kepalaku, ingin rasanya aku lari saat ini, berlibur ketempat yang tenang seperti di Pantai, lalu bernyanyi lagu pantai nyanyi lagu santai mari kita santai~ oke aku mulai nggak waras saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan menepuk pundakku, seketika aku tengokkan kepala ini kearahnya.

"Konatsu~ ada surat dari Lucia-san" kata Kuroyuri-sama dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Lu-Lucia ?" tanyaku.

"Iyaph ! ini suratnya~" jawabnya yang kemudian menyodorkan surat dari Lucia itu.

"Ah ... Arigatou, Kuroyuri-sama"

"Ayo dibuka ! dibuka !" katanya lagi, ya Kuroyuri-sama kadang terlihat seperti anak kecil seperti ini.

"Ah iya"

Aku pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya bersama Kuroyuri-sama.

_Dear My Beloved Cousin,_

_Konichiwa, o genki desuka ?_

_Konatsu, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap seperti ini padamu._

_Aku ingin jujur, bahwa setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku memakai topeng._

_Tapi, aku yang kemarin adalah aku yang sesungguhnya._

_Aku bukan wanita kuat dan tegar._

_Aku sama saja dengan wanita-wanita yang ada diuar sana._

_Konatsu, lagi-lagi, aku terlambat untuk menyatakan sesuatu._

_Ya, Aku ingin menyampaikan ini padamu,_

_Aishiteru._

_Mungkin aku egois menyuruhmu menghancurkan rencana ibuku._

_Tapi karena alasan itu, aku menginginkanmu melakukan itu._

_Aku kagum padamu, kau terlihat sebagai pangeran berkuda putih dan ...  
_

_Selama ini aku selalu bermimpi, agar kau menyelamatkanku dengan kuda putihmu._

_Tapi itu hanya mimpi belaka._

_Maafkan aku, Konatsu._

_Mungkin ini surat pertama dan terakhir dariku._

_Setelah ini, aku akan mencoba melupakanmu dan menerima takdir yang Kami-sama berikan padaku._

_Arigatou._

_._

_._

_Lucia Eifrig._

Aku dan Kuroyuri-sama tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, kami hanya cengo melihat isi dari surat itu.

"Pernyataan cinta ..."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Kuroyuri-sama berkata seperti itu. Dan segera aku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Kuroyuri-sama dengan berlari. Entah apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini. Dadaku sesak saat membaca surat itu, namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku tidak akan bisa menarik kata-kataku ini.

Aku berlari terus menerus hingga aku berhenti di taman dan menemukan seorang gadis yang memang sedang aku cari.

"Lucia !" seruku, gadis itu melihatku dan sangat terkejut.

"Ko-Konatsu ?"

"BERJUANGLAH ! INI ADALAH HIDUPMU ! KUDA PUTIH ITU SEKARANG AKU TITIPKAN PADAMU, KUDA PUTIH YANG AKU SEBUT KEBERANIAN !"

"Konatsu ..."

Aku tersenyum dengan tulus saat itu, dan Lucia menyambarku kemudian menangis dipelukkanku.

"Baka !"

"Ahaha sampai kapan kau akan berkata seperti itu ?" ejekku.

"Konatsu baka !"

Aku terus menerus mengelus-elus rambutnya yang indah itu, dadaku semakin terasa sesak, ingin rasanya aku berkata 'aishiteru', tapi ... aku tidak bisa. Karena saat ini cintaku sepenuhnya hanya untuk rekan-rekanku di Black Hawks.

Setelah tenang, Lucia memukulku dan tertawa, aku bingung ada apa dengannya.

"Konatsu terima kasih" katanya

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan berjuang sekarang ! aku takkan minta bantuanmu lagi ! aku akan mencoba menolak permintaan ibu itu !"

"Semoga berhasil !"

"Ya ! Arigatou Konatsu-nii-chan"

Lucia segera pergi meninggalkanku saat itu, Aku memandanginya hingga ia tak terlihat lagi, aku menyesali semua, tapi bagaimana pun, aku takkan tergoyahkan dengan masalah seperti ini. Aku kembali melangkah, dan menuju ruang kerjaku lagi.

Kupandangi Kuroyuri-sama dengan tenang menungguku kembali. Ia tersenyum padaku, dan aku pun membalasnya.

Yang aku tahu, sekarang Black Hawks adalah tempatku kembali.

_TAMAT_

* * *

**Gimana ? Gaje kaaaan ?**

**Keripik pedasnya please^^**

**Arigatou~**

Bagaimana pun aku takkan membiarkan Konatsu dan Labrador jatuh ketangan orang lain , meskipun mereka adalah OC-ku AHHAHAHAHaHAHAHA itulah sebabnya akhir cerita tidak Happy ending XDXD


End file.
